


Just breathe

by Luni_Ambrose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Break Up, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: This story contains anxiety attacks. If that triggers you, please turn back.
Kudos: 4





	Just breathe

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains anxiety attacks. If that triggers you, please turn back.

Steve was on a late night stroll through the city. He still had problems to sleep, his bed too soft and the tower too quiet. 

It was cloudy, a little bit foggy. The air was cold and moist. He loved walking in those dark autumn nights.

Melissa sat on the stairs in front of her apartment, trying to breath in the fresh air. Desperately trying to fill her lungs with oxygen. Tears were streaming down her face as she was trembling like crazy. She wasn’t wearing shoes. Just sweatpants and a shirt that was way too big for her.

Steve could hear her sobs from a block away. Curiously he followed the noice. Soon he found a young woman, shivering on some steps. He could barely see her face. Her long, dark hair covering most of it. 

  
„Miss?“ Steve said and she flinched. Her head shooting up, her face wet from her tears.  
For a moment they just stared at each other. She was breathing fast and shallow. It felt like she would pass out any moment now.   
„Hey, breathe.. slow and steady.“ He said, squatting down in front of her. „Look at me…“ His voice was soft but filled with concern.  
Melissa tried to breath but she couldn’t. It felt wrong. It was like she had forgotten how to fill her lungs with air. 

  
Steve saw her struggle, gently grabbing her hands. „Take a deep breath… count to three and let it out slowly.“ Steve said, looking at her.  
She took a deep breath but couldn’t hold it for more than a second. He urged her to try again. And again. Until she finally found a steady rhythm. She could feel how her heart slowed down with each breath. 

  
„Just.. breathe…“ Steve smiled, still holding her hands as she calmed down. „See? Slow and steady..“ He was breathing with her together, helping her out of her anxiety. 

It took some time until Melissa finally felt like herself again, blinking a few times. Slowly she realized that it was Steve.

Steve Rogers.

Captain freaking America.

  
Her breath hitched again but Steve calmed her down once again.   
He sat down next to her, his large hand gently placed on the small of her back.  
„What’s your name?“ he asked.  
„Melissa.“ She answered, her voice cracking.  
„I'm Steve.“ He said, gently smiling at her.  
„I know.“ Melissa turned her head to look at him. „Sorry.“

  
„No need to be sorry, doll. Glad I could help. Why are you out here in the cold?“ Steve smiled.  
„I.. couldn’t breathe in there. Needed some fresh air. My boyfriend just… he broke up with me and told me some things. Like that he was cheating and that I wasn’t good enough for him.“ Melissa sniffled and tried to bite back the tears.   
„Oh, sweetheart. You are enough. He is just dumb, blind and stupid.“ Steve rubbed small circles on her back. „You should really get back. You’re cold.“

  
Slowly she got up and Steve did the same. They looked at each other for a moment.  
„Thank you, Captain.“ Melissa smiled and gave him a tiny kiss on his cheek.

  
„Anytime again, Melissa.“

  
„You know where to find me.“ She said before walking up the stairs and back into the house.


End file.
